


Soldiers and Angels

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Broken Ponytail Holder, Captain America socks, F/M, First Meetings, Paintball, Paintball Gun, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky is in a bind—pinned down, broken ponytail holder, etc—when an angel in the form of his Soulmate appears.





	Soldiers and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> craychikwholuvspizza on tumblr prompted A pair of captain America socks, Paintball gun, A broken ponytail holder.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Bucky threw himself to the ground and cursed his luck. He was in the worst position—pinned down with no visible allies, his hair in his face due to a broken ponytail holder—when his Soulmate appeared.

Clad in a devil-may-care smirk and a pair of Captain America socks pulled up to her knees, she shot from the hip, nailing Sam with an orange pellet before turning to Bucky.

"Need a hand, soldier?" she asked, offering a spare hair tie from her wrist.

"Always prayed I'd see an angel someday," Bucky replied thankfully, accepting her gift.

She dropped her paintball gun, and Bucky picked it up and handed it to her after tying up his hair.

Nearby, Tony took one for the team, causing a noisy distraction in the form of a dramatic paintball "death."

"You're my Soulmate," his angel said.

"Bucky Barnes," he replied, pulling her behind some cover and checking for anyone who might be sneaking up on them.

"I  _ know _ who you are," she huffed, pelting Clint with a pellet as he crouched in the grass, waiting for them to let down their guard.

"You're amazing," Bucky told her, and picked off Doctor Foster as she approached from the other direction. 

"Darcy Lewis," his Soulmate said with a wink. "And you're not so bad yourself, soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169157721318/soldiers-and-angels)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
